


This Too Is Love

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge word:- love, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Demon Dean and Demon Sam have plans for their future.





	This Too Is Love

“We own the world now, Sammy.” Dean's eyes clicked black.

"That we do, Dean.” Sam's smile was impish and easy, amber irises momentarily substituting the hazel ones.  
“So, how are we gonna leave our mark, big brother?” 

“Why don't we carve our initials into the state of Kansas. Big enough to be seen from space. Claim the Earth as our own personal playground.”

“Not just the Earth, Dean. Hell and Purgatory are fair game too.”

“Yeah. We can leave Heaven for dessert. Just like the last piece of delicious pie.”

 

Dean pulled his brother to him. “No-one can hurt us now Sammy. And we've got all eternity to be together. It's what you want? You sure little brother?”

“It's all I've ever wanted, Dean,“ Sam vowed, lowering his head to capture Dean's mouth. “You're the only one I've ever loved enough to maim, torture, kill and die for.”

The sweet warmth of the kiss flowed through their loins. This too was love.


End file.
